Take you to Rio: Seville Family Vacation
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: The Seville's go on a vacation, and rather than risk another nautical mishap, they go somewhere on dry land...Rio de Janeiro. Will this be a normal vacation? or will Alvin cause something bad to happen? read and review if you want, and hope you guys like. Rated "T" for mild suggestiveness.
1. Chapter 1: Are We There Yet?

**Authors Note: **This is a different upload, as for once it isn't related to the stories of MetalMunk15 (no offence friend). Just figured I needed to get back to my OC's from my original stories, and am thinking of making a multi-chapter story of my own. Anyway, since I've rambled on for a while, I'll get straight to it.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and for once the OC's of Nathan Seville and Kris Seville are mine!

* * *

**Take You to Rio: Seville Family Vacation.**

"Are we there yet?" an extremely bored Alvin asked for what had to be the ten thousandth time since getting onto the plane in Los Angeles, his brothers all groaning and the girls all rolling their eyes, as Dave sighed and shook his head, "No, as hard as it is to believe, the plane is still a little ways away from the Airport in Brazil, and then it's another day's drive to our hotel in Rio de Janeiro," Dave replied, as Alvin flopped back in his seat and groaned, "Gosh Alvin, you'd think you'd be used to this," Nathan said, as Kris rolled her eyes from her perch with the Chipettes, "Bro, you need to remember one thing, it's Alvin you're talking about, he's never patient for anything," Kris commented, getting a nod from the flying fox currently hanging from the ceiling, "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, getting a glare from Alvin, "I resent that!" the red clad chipmunk stated, as the intercom of the plane sounded, "Attention passengers, we are making our approach on the Brazil, please fasten your seat belts. And to Alvin Seville, please stay seated…period." At that Simon chuckled, "Busted,"

"Shut up Si. How was I supposed to know the pilot was allergic to chipmunks." Alvin asked, as he sat down and grumbled a bit more to himself. The plane came in and landed smoothly on the tarmac, the door opening and allowing the passengers off, "Finally, I'm free!" Alvin shouted, about to dash out of the plane, only to be grabbed by a three fingered hand and pulled back in, "Alvin, do you really want to repeat the cruise ship fiasco?" Nathan asked, as Dave arrived with Ian, his new co-manager of the chipmunks, "Alright, so we made it, man I've been here before and the place is great, I know this club that-" at this point Ian is cut off by Dave slapping him in the back of his bald head, nearly knocking his glasses off, "Ian, you really need to mention that to the kid who snuck off into the casino of a cruise ship?" Dave asked, as Ian readjusted his glasses "Sorry Dave, and for the record, these glasses aren't cheap," Ian replied, as he gathered his stuff and exited the plane, "Sorry Ian, I just don't want the idea of Alvin sneaking out and going to a night club possibly full of strippers" Dave replied, getting a confused look from the kids, "What's a stripper?" Theodore asked, causing Ian to chuckle, "This is all yours friend, I'll get the rental car okay, anybody want anything, a drink of water maybe?" Ian asked, getting nods from a few of the chipmunks and one of the bats present, "Alright, be back soon."

"So, what's a stripper?" Theodore asked again, causing Dave to groan in embarrassment, "A stripper is someone who dances for a crowd of people while they take off some clothes," Dave explained, "Oh, okay." Is all Theodore replied, grabbing his suit case and hopping onto it like a seat, Alvin meanwhile sitting on Dave's shoulder, "So, when you gonna tell him these people get naked too?" Alvin asked, getting a shocked look from the human, "How do you know about that?" Dave asked, getting a chuckle from the teenage chipmunk, "I'm a teenager, you have to expect me to look this stuff up once in a while" Alvin replied, causing Dave to sigh, "Well, you are not to look that stuff up on the computer in the hotel room got it?" Dave asked, as Alvin chuckled, "Of course, nothing like that will happen." the red clad chipmunk replied, as he jumped down and grabbed his own bag, just as Ian drove up in the biggest rental car they have seen ever! "Ian, I thought you said "Car" not "Tank"." Dave said, as Ian gave him a cheeky grin, "what can I say, old habits die hard," Ian replied, as he got out and handed Dave the keys, then opened the trunk and helped in loading the bags into the vehicle.

"Be careful Ian, my make-up is in there!" Brittany complained, causing Ian to overdramatically lift the pink suit case up, and gently set it down in the trunk, finishing off by patting it like it needed to be reassured it was safe, "There, was I gentle enough?" Ian asked, as Brittany smiled and nodded, "Yup, thanks Ian." She replied, as he did the same procedure for the indigo suit case with a big "K" on it. The long eared Myotis bat, Kris Seville, was the owner, and was currently wearing an indigo t-shirt with a denim skirt, while her older brother Nathan was in his typical Security coat, though thinned out into more of a wind breaker. After a headcount and confirmation that Alvin hadn't actually snuck off, they all got into the vehicle and drove off to the hotel.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Alvin asked, as everyone in unison replied with "NO!" causing the red clad chipmunk to jump and fall to the floor of the car, "Geez, kill me much less give me a heart attack!" Alvin panted from the floor, picking himself back up and jumping to the seat again. about 22 hours later and they arrived at the hotel, a beach side resort called the Fasano Hotel, "Are we there yet?" Alvin asked, and for once wasn't spat at, "Yes, we are here," Dave said, as Ian bopped his head to his iPod music, having been ignoring Alvin and the others since the fifth time Alvin asked.

"Okay, headcount time, Alvin?" Dave asked, getting a sigh, "Here," Alvin replied, as Dave checked off a box on a list of the children, "Brittany?", "Yeah." Brittany replied, as Dave went through the entire list, "Okay, everyone's here, so let's get our bags into our hotel room." Dave said, as he got out of the car, then walked to Ian's side and opened his door, causing the oblivious co-worker to shake his head, popping his ear-buds out of his ears and looking around, "What? Is Alvin missing again?" Ian asked, causing everyone, even Alvin himself for once, to burst out laughing, "No Ian, we need help with the luggage, and I speak no Brazilian," Dave replied, as Simon rolled his eyes, "Correction, most people from here speak Portuguese," Simon explained, as Ian chuckled, "Brazilian, Portuguese, we don't care, the point is none of us can speak it…no offence Simon." Ian said, as Simon simply adjusted his glasses and grinned, "watch and learn people, this is how you own someone," he said, a bit of his alter ego Simone still present since the time on the island with Zoey, and then did something really…well, cool!

"Desculpe-me, você pode nos ajudar com a bagagem?" Simon asked, getting the attention of one of the doormen working at the Fasano Hotel. "Yes sir, and judging from the fur and glasses, you must be a part of the Seville party right?" the man replied, as the two exchanged a few words then the man started unload the luggage, and show the family to their room. The room was huge, possibly bigger than the apartment that Ian had when he was managing the Chipettes. It had a large picture window which gave a beautiful view of the beach, and the central area of a local flea market. Not that everyone was really interested in the market area, but they couldn't help but notice when both Brittany and Kris spotted it and had a freak out, "Dave, can we go shopping please?" Brittany asked, as Dave thought it over, remembering the last time he got this sort of question, "Alright, you can go," Dave replied, causing the two girls to scream excitedly.

"Hang on there, you can go _after _you have your stuff unpacked," Dave explained, causing everyone to groan, "You mean we have to unpack this stuff ourselves? I thought room service would do that." Alvin said, as Ian chuckled, "As much as I'd like to say that's how it works, it doesn't, not even when I was managing you guys so long ago, I had to not only pack but unpack my luggage," Ian explained, getting a nod from Dave, "He's right, you packed it and you unpack it and put it away, after that we can go to the center area," Dave said, as Ian got a wicked grin on his face, "Too bad it closes soon huh Dave?" he asked, causing Dave to give him an odd look, then before he knew it the sounds of rummaging and drawers opening and closing issued, in turn making him turn his gaze to the cause, finding six chipmunks and two bats standing there, their suitcases empty and neatly stacked on top of each other, and their luggage put away in the drawers, making Dave gasp, "And that, Dave, is how you get kids to do a chore in less than one minuet," Ian explained, putting his stuff away and joining everyone in their trip to the market.

* * *

The market itself was actually really nice, the stands that the locals were selling their goods from were nicely covered, and they were selling things ranging from jewellery to fried crickets. The girls were looking around a bit, when suddenly a woman holding a needle and thread grabbed Brittany and literally made a her a dress right over her clothes, the dress being made of a soft smooth material with a flower pattern in bright colors, a string tied behind her neck to hold the front up, and the skirt featuring a strap hanging off to the side for decoration, all this being done with professional grade work in under three minuets. "Wow, this dress is so totally cute!" Brittany said, as the twirled around, then the woman told her the price was only ten dollars in the Brazilian Real, which Brittany nodded and handed to her. After a few more minuets, all the girls, even Kris, were in their own dresses, as Alvin hopped over looking around, passing by his girlfriend at first, then like in a cartoon stopping in his tracks and stepping backwards to take a second look, his eyes traveling up and down Brittany's body, "Wow, that's hot!" Alvin said, as Brittany twirled around and giggled, "Thanks," she replied, placing a friendly kiss on his cheek and going back with her sisters.

After about a half an hour in the market, Kris's left ear twitched, her hearing having gotten better after having a checkup with the exotic pet veterinarian, "What is it Kris?" Eleanor asked, as Kris smiled and turned around, a street musician playing music on a set of steel drums, an open case for the drums next to him, with only a few pieces of change in it, "I think I wanna help out this local here, what do you say girls?" Kris asked, as they all nodded and followed her lead. Kris had taken to the air, landing on the man's shoulder and then whispering into his ear about a certain song to play, to which the man smiled and nodded, replying in a dialect of mixed Portuguese and English as he tapped his drums to the beat of a certain song, catching some of the residents attention from the beach as the Chipettes vocalized for musical effect, and Kris took center stage (so to speak), all of them dancing as the young bat began to sing.

"_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,_

_Fly'o the Ocean like an Eagle, Eagle,_

_And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo,_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na,_

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,_

_Fly'o the Ocean like an Eagle, Eagle,_

_And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo,_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na."_ Kris sang, causing a few people to stop and listen, some tapping their feet as the show went on, and as Brittany took up the part of a back-up singer for the next part, Jeanette and Eleanor still vocalizing as the man played his drums, a huge smile on his face.

"_All in together now, how you like the weather now?_

_(Rio Rio oh oh, Rio Rio)_

_Right here, show me now_

_You know how to put it down,_

_(Rio Rio oh oh, Rio Rio)_

_You gotta light girl, turn it on, here's mine, turn me on,_

_(Rio Rio oh oh, Rio Rio)_

_You gotta wild side, let it out, Ima make you bring it out,_

_(Rio Rio oh oh, Rio na na na)" _At this point, Brittany went back to vocalizing with her sisters, letting Kris take this next part on her own.

"_Shake it up fast, wind it up slow now,_

_Just move your body girl,_

_Work it to the floor,_

_Let your body go now, now now, oh oh oh,"_ Kris then started to dance like her sisters were, the crowd also dancing as some people who recognised the group recorded the impromptu concert on their iPhones and video cameras, guaranteeing the scene would be on YouTube at one point or another. Jeanette took up the back-up singer part for the next verse, as Kris sang the chorus again.

"_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,_

_Fly'o the Ocean like an Eagle, Eagle,_

_And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo,_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na,_

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,_

_Fly'o the Ocean like an Eagle, Eagle,_

_And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo,_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na."_ Jeanette blushed as she took a dancing spot next to Kris, as the long eared bat kept on singing, Kris grinning as she knew she could use the next part to help her timid sister to loosen up a bit. Jeanette was dancing, though not much due to her being a little shy at the moment.

"_See that you like it now,_

_By the way you're dancing now,_

_(Rio Rio oh oh, Rio Rio)_

_Go ahead and make it count,_

_Move your body, make it bounce,_

_(Rio Rio oh oh, Rio Rio)_

_You gotta light girl, turn it on, here's mine, turn me on,_

_(Rio Rio oh oh, Rio Rio)_

_You gotta wild side, let it out, Ima make you bring it out,_

_(Rio Rio oh oh, Rio na na na)." _At this point, Jeanette had let loose and started to dance like she did when Simone was dancing with her, making Kris smile as she continued to sing. Meanwhile, the man's case was filling up with change, a few coins landing on the ground near it.

"_Shake it up fast, wind it up slow now,_

_Just move your body girl,_

_Work it to the floor,_

_Let your body go now, now now, oh oh oh."_ Kris then took over for the chorus, the crowd dancing like it was an actual concert going on right at the market, meanwhile the guys were watching this and dancing a little themselves, until they all rushed in and started to dance with their respective female counterpart.

"_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,_

_Fly'o the Ocean like an Eagle, Eagle,_

_And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo,_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na,_

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,_

_Fly'o the Ocean like an Eagle, Eagle,_

_And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo,_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na."_ By this time, the bottom of the drum case was lined with various coins and bills, as the crowd grew and danced to the music. Kris just kept on singing, dancing away and even flying around a bit as she did.

"_Let me take you to Rio,_

_Show you all around de Janeiro,_

_Teach em up, now feel like a drummer,_

_Go your light, girl you know you wanna,_

_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance,_

_Girl you know you wanna,_

_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance oh oh na na na."_ Kris then returned to the chorus, dancing with her sisters and having an absolute blast.

"_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,_

_Fly'o the Ocean like an Eagle, Eagle,_

_And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo,_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na,_

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,_

_Fly'o the Ocean like an Eagle, Eagle,_

_And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo,_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na."_ This time Eleanor piped up in the song, nothing too big, but enough to have the ending chorus doubled.

"_Yeah one more time!"_ To this Kris giggled silently, then repeated the chorus again, the crowd all dancing and having fun.

"_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,_

_Fly'o the Ocean like an Eagle, Eagle,_

_And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo,_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na,_

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio,_

_Fly'o the Ocean like an Eagle, Eagle,_

_And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo,_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na."_ as the remaining music played, the couples all danced together, Simon doing a routine with Jeanette similar to the one they danced together when Simon was Simone, as was Eleanor and Theodore, Alvin and Brittany though were doing something like a fast paced tango, the three couples coming together at the very end and posing with Nathan finally swooping in behind them with his wings spread out, his sister perching herself on his head for others to see her better, the entire crowd going crazy with cheers, "Thank you Rio, we'll be here all week!" Alvin shouted, as the crowd dispersed and the Seville's all went back to the hotel for the night.

* * *

Well, how was this here? If you like it, let me now, and yes the song in the story there is the same one sang by Ester Dean for the movie "Rio" and therefore belongs to their respective companies (too lazy to look them up right now).

And here's what the answers were for my question last update

Kuro Rakka Shimo: "I wish I had a falcon! Those things are beast!"

WordNerb93: "I have three cats. The pet I wished I had is a Savannah cat, which is a very rare/expensive animal..."

I think I'll keep these questions up for a while, so here's the new question for you guys

"If you could go anywhere for vacation, where would you go and why?"


	2. Chapter 2: A Love For Kris

**Authors Note: **well here I am again, with a new chapter for my new story, and a heads up, I'll be accepting a few guest OC's into my story to join the Seville's in certain activities, and I need a love interest for Kris Seville, I feel she's too lonely. And one last thing, does anyone reading this have details about Rio de Janeiro that I don't know about?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this story, Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the OC's or Nathan and Kris Seville belong to me.

* * *

It was quiet in the hotel room, Dave had the bed in the main room to himself, while Ian had the fold away bed that came with the room. The kids had even been provided with their own custom made beds courtesy of the Fasano Hotel's owner, each having been made to a proper size for the chipmunks, and a couple roosts were installed into the room for the two bats with the Seville family. The only thing that could ruin the peacefulness of this moment would be if a certain someone got up too early, which was actually not happening…yet. Currently, everyone was asleep, with the exception of Kris, thou she was still resting, too lazy to actually get up at the moment but still a little awake. The unfortunate point here was that, since Kris was technically "awake" her body was affected as though she should be awake, namely in her grip on the roost, causing her to slowly loose her hold and eventually start falling, and in her dozy state, she didn't react at the right moment and had a crash landing.

Luckily for the young bat, she had a soft landing…right on Brittany's bed, and in turn on top of Brittany. This in turn caused the Chipette to jump and scream in surprise, the outburst enough to cause the other five chipmunks to leap out of bed in shock, Dave to sit up and look around the room, Nathan to lose his grip on his roost and use one of his hands to grab onto it again, and Ian to jump up and out of his bed, landing back down onto it and sighing in relief…at least until the bed swung up and closed into the wall with him on it. Kris was definitely wide awake now, as was everyone else, most panting from the surprise wake up call, and Ian calling out to them for help from behind the mattress, "Um, pardon my pleads here, but could someone please get me out of here!" Ian shouted, his voice muffled by the bed, to which Alvin chuckled, as Dave got up and opened the bed back into position, allowing Ian to get out, "Well, seeing as we're all awake, I think we should get some breakfast and plan the day schedule," Dave explained, as Ian slipped his glasses on and yawned, "I agree with Dave," Ian said, as the chipmunks and bats nodded with him and got themselves dressed for their day out.

* * *

After breakfast, the Seville's made their way to the beach again, the market from the day before was nowhere to be seen, aside from a couple stands where locals were selling some food and drinks. "Alright, let's get one thing clear, if you go anywhere, at least take someone with you, and stay on the beach please," Dave explained, getting a nod from everyone, as everyone split up into their groups. The girls were in bikini style tops and skirts, just sunbathing as the guys played a game of volley ball with some locals, Alvin and Nathan on one side, with Simon and Theodore on the other side. In the distance, a silver furred bat glided down to the beach, he was in an open fronted black hoodie with a purple V-neck T-shirt under it, carrying a miniature guitar in his feet, and with a pair of sunglasses covering his emerald colored eyes.

When the bat landed, he set his case down and opened it up, pulling out an acoustic guitar and giving the strings a test to make sure they were in tune, then started playing some music. While playing, he happened to notice a female bat not too far away, with a pony-tail in her hair, her long ears twitching as they pick up his playing. Out of nowhere the male bat started to approach the girl, whistling a tune as he strummed away on his guitar, then started to sing.

"_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking,_

_Wasn't searching for an answer,_

_In the moonlight, when I saw your face," _he sang, causing Kris to look up and blush as she met the eyes of this silver furred bat apparently serenading her. To this the Chipettes with her also looked up, giggling as they saw this little scene unfold, and as the male kept singing.

"_Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking_

_Out from under moon beams_

_Through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze," _at this point Kris had gotten up and was trying to hide her blushing, butterflies fluttering in her belly and her heart flipping around in her chest like a crazy break dancer. The male smiled and tipped his head to the girl, his glasses sliding down a bit to reveal his eyes to her.

"_I know I'm feeling so much more,_

_Than ever before,_

_And so I'm giving more to you,_

_Than I thought I could do,"_ at this point, the others noticed this little scene and were watching, Alvin even strolled up and offered to play the guitar for the other bat, which he accepted and handed over the instrument over to the red clad chipmunk, allowing the silver furred bat to take a bow in greeting, "Hello there miss, I couldn't help but notice your beauty from afar, and couldn't help myself," he explained, as he took Kris's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, making the girl giggle and blush, "Well, may I at least know your name please?" she asked, as the male smiled and nodded, "Sven Sovani is my name," he replied, then resumed his singing from earlier, as Alvin kept playing the music.

"_Don't know how it happened,_

_Don't know why but you don't really need a reason,_

_When the stars shine, just to fall in love," _Sven sang, causing Kris to blush and giggle a bit more, "Oh stop it, that's the song talking" she said, as Sven chuckled, "No it isn't" he replied, as he resumed singing, and even started flying in the air, taking Kris with him.

"_Made to love each other, made to be together,_

_For a life time,_

_In the sunshine, flying in the sky,"_ Sven sang, as Ian below started to raise a flip camera to film it, only to have it snatched away by Nathan, "Hey, that wasn't cheap!" Ian shouted, chasing after the flying fox and humorously jumping for his camera at times, while Sven and Kris laughed in the air, the silver furred bat resuming his song.

"_I know I'm feeling so much more,_

_Than ever before,_

_And so I'm giving more to you,_

_Than I thought I could do,"_ Sven sang, as the two bats twirled around each other in the air, as Ian finally grabbed his camera from Nathan, only to have it be snatched by a parrot, "Aw come on!" he shouted, then tosses Nathan at the bird, to which the bat followed, eventually plowing into it right above the happy flying couple, some colorful feathers floating around them. This next part the two bats sang together, as they came to the ground and simply danced a slow version of a Samba.

"_Now I know love is real,_

_So when sky high,_

_As the angels try,_

_Letting you and I, fly love."_ The dance ended with Kris hugging Sven and rubbing her nose against his, as Dave smiled and took a picture on his iPhone, just as Alvin placed the guitar down and approached the two, "Uh, Alvin, what are you doing?" Simon asked, as the reds clad chipmunk giggled, "I know how to set the mood, check it out," Alvin replied, then started to dance and rap a bit, the words he rapped causing Simon to facepalm.

"_Get it get it get it get it get it get get it girl,_

_Get get get get get get get it girl,_

_Take her take her to the floor,_

_Show her show her how you roll,_

_Drop it drop it drop it low, drop it, drop drop it low."_ Was all Alvin said, his dance eventually making him flop onto his back and laugh at himself, to which everyone eventually joined in, including the newcomer Sven.

* * *

After the cute love scene between Kris and her new boyfriend Sven, Dave decided to question the bat a little, "So, Sven, how long have you been singing and playing music?" Dave asked, as Ian was checking his camera for damages, "Well, I've been playing for a few years now," Sven replied, as Ian grinned a bit, "How would you like a job with the group?" he asked, getting a chuckle from the bat, "I could go for that, but first, I want to show this American jewel around Rio de Janeiro," Sven said, as Kris giggled and blushed, causing her older brother to roll his eyes and shake his head, "Frickin' gigolo," Nathan said under his breath, as Sven got up and retrieved his guitar cast and put his guitar away.

"So, _meu amor_, shall we go sight-seeing?" Sven asked, as Dave shook his head, "Sorry Sven, but we stick together, but if you want you can join us for when we go to see the town," Dave explained, getting a nod from the silver furred bat, who picked up his guitar cast and smiled, "Well, how about I drop my stuff off at your hotel room? I can't carry this around all day." Sven replied, as Kris smiled and used her wing to cover her blush again. It was obvious that the two liked each other, but at the same time a certain someone was wary of the newcomer. It was nothing personal, Nathan was just being his protective self, and even he knew it wouldn't last, he just needed the proper way to bond with Sven Sovani.

* * *

"Dave, I'm bored!" Alvin complained, as he flopped onto his back in the car, getting a strange look from Sven, who was currently checking his guitar, having decided last minute to bring it along with him, "Is Alvin always like this?" Sven asked, as Simon rolled his eyes, "No, he's just acting up at the moment." The blue clad chipmunk replied, as the car pull up to the parking lot for a really famous landmark in the Brazilian state. When the Seville's got out of the car, they were met with the eternally staring gaze of a gigantic statue, this being none other than "Christ the Redeemer", which Alvin stared at in amazement, "Uh…Alvin? You okay?" Brittany asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Jesus, that's a big statue," Alvin said, getting a slap to the back of the head from Simon, "Alvin, show respect, this is a spiritual monument," Simon explained, as Alvin rubbed the back of his head, then dramatically yawned, "Yeah, well wake me up when something interesting happens," he said, causing his brother to face-palm again.

It was at this point that Sven looked around, spotting a group of local musicians, a set of drums left unattended, making the silver furred bat grin and go over to Nathan and Alvin, "How would you two like to help me with something?" Sven asked, motioning over his shoulder at the drums and grinning again, causing Alvin to hop up and nod, "Anything to make things more interesting." Alvin replied, dragging Nathan with him as the three took positions, Alvin on the drums as Sven tossed his guitar up to him, then Alvin started to play a tune on the guitar, hopping on the drums to get a beat going, in turn causing the group to look over and actually join in with their instruments, the rest of the Seville's glancing over as Sven nudged Nathan, "Party in the Ipanema, baby." Sven said, then started to sing a more upbeat song, which Nathan quickly got into the beat of and joined in.

"_I wanna party,_

_I wanna Samba,_

_I wanna party,_

_I wanna Samba," _It was at this point that the others went over and started to dance to the music, this next part having Nathan actually join in on the song in small back-up points.

"_I wanna party,_

_And live my life (my life),_

_I wanna party (party),_

_And fly," _Sven and Nathan sang together, at the end taking to the wing in a loop around the area, Sven grabbing a discarded bottle cap and landing, doing a fast paced dance while tapping it like a tambourine, singing as Nathan put in his own parts.

"_Imma fly, fly just like a bird,"_

"_But you're a bat!"_

"_Oh yeah, you're right,_

_So let me fly just like a rocket then,"_

"_Okay,"_

"_Fly so high, where I need to come down for oxygen,"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then,"_

"_Hey!" _the two bats sang back and forth, as Alvin hopped off the drums, allowing the owner to play them. The back and forth passing of the song between Sven and Nathan continued meanwhile, as the two started to have a bit of a dance battle during the song.

"_Cause I just wanna live my life and party,"_

"_Hey!"_

"_All I want is to be free and rock my body,"_

"_Okay,"_

"_Been all around the world and I wanna live my life,_

_In Rio, cause in Rio, in Rio I realize,"_ at this point, Kris started to dance with Sven again, the two actually doing a hyped up Samba, while Nathan and Sven sang the chorus.

"_I wanna party (party),_

_I wanna Samba (party),_

_I wanna party (party),_

_And fly,"_ at this point, Nathan took up the on the song, as Kris and Sven danced together, another crowd was forming again, even Dave was dancing a bit.

"_I'm that Samba, Samba master,_

_Master, master, master, master,_

_Push out sound from my ghetto blaster,_

_Blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster,_

_You dance fast, but I dance faster,_

_Faster, faster, faster, faster,_

_You're too slow,_

_Gotta catch up,_

_You can dance, and dance but I…"_ Nathan rapped, as the song then trailed off a bit, but only for about a second before Sven took the chorus again dancing with Kris as he did.

"_I wanna party (party),_

_I wanna Samba (party),_

_I wanna party (party),_

_I wanna Samba (party),_

_I wanna party (party),_

_And live my life (live my life),_

_I wanna party (party),_

_And fly." _At this point, the musical group did an instrumental piece, while Nathan chanted for Sven and Kris to keep going, their dance getting more intimate as the two did a dance somewhere between a Tango and a Samba. This dance went on until Sven tossed Kris into the air, to which the girl smiled and sang herself.

"_Laya, laya, laya, laya,_

_Laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya,"_ Kris sang, as she kept herself in the air by flapping her wings a little, as Nathan chanted in the background. Kris then came back to the ground and looked into Sven's eyes, lifting his sunglasses up a bit to see his eyes, causing him to blush. Before he could protest, she has planted a kiss onto his lips, just a quick kiss, but it was enough to cause the silver furred bat to fall over and giggle, causing Alvin to laugh, "As a great Disney movie put it, he's twitterpated," the red clad chipmunk said, no sooner having Brittany tap him on the shoulder, "Yes?" Alvin asked, then get a kiss to his lips. When the blue eyes Chipette pulled away, Alvin had an expression similar to when she kissed him under the mistletoe so many years ago. "Well, judging by your look, I'd say you were "Twitterpated" too," Brittany said, as she hugged Alvin and giggled.

* * *

After the whole ordeal of the other makeshift concert, and introduction to the group that aided the kids with their performance, the Seville's all went home to the hotel for the night. They didn't get too far into their room and found the beds pre made, pajamas laid out for them on their respective beds, and apparently someone made a set of pajamas for the six chipmunks, and the now three bats present. "Gosh, I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we could go for a snack and then bed," Sven stated, tipping the bottle cap he had decided to keep as an extra instrument, and as a neat hat.

"I agree, I could go for some pineapple," Nathan stated, and thus caused everyone to mention their food of choice. After everyone had their snacks, they all sat down to watch a movie, which ended up being the live action Transformers movie, as Alvin had suggested they watch the original Alien movie in an attempt to scare Theodore, who had seen the movie before and was still having nightmares every now and then. This movie was the only one with anything that could possibly scare Theo, but for some reason didn't get frightened by it at all. When the movie was over, everyone went to bed and said good night, and Ian humorously tasted his fold away bed to make sure it wouldn't snap shut on him again.

It was only when Kris had to share her roost that things got a bit too intimate for Dave's tastes, but he could deal with it for now, after all they were in the same room and couldn't do anything without his knowing it.

* * *

There you go, how was the second chapter? Was it just as good as before? And I know I usually post the answers to the questions here, but I'm tired and think I'll let you guys read them yourselves, just for now though, I may update this chapter later on with the answers down here. oh and before i forget, the character of Sven Sovani was made for me by Kuro Rakka Shimo, so thanks man, and if you ever write something with him in it, feel free to use Kris if you like.

Now for the new question: "What was the scariest movie you ever seen when you were younger?"


	3. Chapter 3: Carnival HiJack!

**Authors Note: **here's a new chapter for you guys, and just so you guys out there know, the same rules for OC submissions will apply to my story as it does for my friend MetalMunk15, one character per user unless otherwise stated that your character has a small group. And you are allowed to submit other species aside from bats just so you know.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the OC of Sven Sovani belongs to Kuro Rakka Shimo.

* * *

This morning everyone was woken up again, only rather than it being by the sound of a screaming Chipette, it was by an alarm clock with an annoyingly repetitive buzzing. This went on for about five full minutes before Nathan groaned and glided down to the noisy thing, trying to find the switch that turned the thing off. "Of course, Dave, you had to bring the alarm clock from Hell on this trip didn't you?" the huge bat said to himself, as the buttons and switches were extremely difficult to use with his fingers. Eventually, Nathan gave up trying to use the buttons, and instead attempted to pull the plug on it, this task being easy…but the clock kept on buzzing, "What the…Dave!" Nathan said to himself, as he realized that Dave had put the battery in the clock, which required a screwdriver to get out. By this time, everyone was either awake and getting themselves ready for the day, or awake but too lazy to actually get up.

Dave rolled his eyes and plugged the clock back in, then turned the alarm off and set it back on the night stand, "Alright, I think we should have some breakfast and get a lunch packed, we're gonna be out for Carnival," Dave explained, causing Alvin to grin to himself, something that wasn't left unnoticed by Nathan. "Well, can't argue with that logic" Alvin stated, causing Simon to chuckle, "And the idea of the girls in skimpy outfits covered in glitter doesn't have anything to do with that reasoning, right?" he asked, causing the red clad chipmunk to shrug his shoulders, "Sure helps my judgement." Alvin replied, causing Brittany to laugh at her statement, "And who says I'll wear anything like that?" she asked, causing Alvin to roll his eyes, "I'm not answering that, I know it'll get you mad Brit." Was all Alvin said, hopping to the table and eating his breakfast.

* * *

"Uh, Brittany, are you sure this is the proper thing to wear out?" Jeanette asked, as she looked at the outfit she had on, along with her sisters and Kris. It consisted of something similar to a two piece bathing suit, only a metallic version of each girl's specific colors, pink for Brittany, light green for Eleanor, purple for Jeanette, and indigo for Kris. "All the humans are wearing stuff like this, and they have no fur to speak of," Brittany replied, as the family all arrived at the Carnival area. "Okay, headcount," Dave said, checking to see who was present, but two were missing.

"Time to have some fun," Alvin said to himself, just as he dashed to one of the floats, unaware of the huge bat currently following him. Meanwhile, the girls were dancing to the music, the song being "Sapo Cai" (A/N: sorry guys, too lazy to put the lyrics in this time). "Come on Jeanette, shake your tail!" Brittany shouted over the music, as she gave the purple clad Chipette a playful smack to the rear, making Jeanette yelp and blush, "I don't know if I can, and please don't do that again Brit," she replied, as she rubbed her bottom and sighed, shaking her hips a bit. The girls didn't even notice when Alvin slipped into one of the floats, the thing still running but the driver currently not there for some reason. "Okay, I think I'll do the driver a favor by getting his float into position," Alvin said to himself, grinning as he got into the driver's seat and cracked his knuckles, about to grab the wheel when Nathan flew in and slammed into Alvin, "Dude, what are you doing?" the bat asked, as the float slowly revved up, "I'm trying to help the guy driving this float," Alvin replied, as the two got up off the seat, only Nathan slipped and landed to the floor, pressing the gas pedal down, and in turn send the float sailing down the road.

"Oh dear…" Alvin said, as the two animals panicked, with Alvin attempting to steer the float onto the road, and Nathan trying to stop the thing, "Alvin, you are so stupid, why do you do things like this!" Nathan asked, as the two looked to the road, then both grabbed the wheel and tried steer the vehicle away from the performers.

* * *

"Hey, did anyone see Alvin?" Sven asked, just as the speeding float sped by, luckily none of the performers on the road, the obvious screaming of both Alvin and Nathan able to be heard over the engine. Dave looked like he was going to have a heart attack, knowing exactly who it was behind the wheel, "Not here Alvin!" Dave shouted, as Ian chuckled. Sven then face-palmed, "I'll assume that Alvin has done this before," the silver furred bat said, as the others nodded their heads, "Sven, let's put it this way, Alvin once got all of us stranded on an island." Brittany replied, as the float swerved from one side of the road to the other. The two rodents at the wheel currently screaming at each other, Alvin trying to steer the giant vehicle back on track, while Nathan was trying to find the stop mechanism, "ALVIN! IF YOU CRASH THIS THING AND I GET A BROKEN WING AGAIN THEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Nathan shouted, as the red clad chipmunk turned the wheel left and right, "YOU'RE STILL SORE ABOUT THAT? THAT WAS A YEAR AGO!" Alvin shouted back, as the two continued this back and forth shouting banter.

Eventually, Alvin was able to get it on the road in a straight line, which was good because at least the vehicle wasn't banged up, but the thing was still going full throttle, and unfortunately for them, straight for a road block, "ALVIN! TURN THIS THING OFF!" Nathan shouted, but was too late to even try, as the vehicle hit and smashed through the block of concrete, in turn causing Alvin to scoff at the low grade cement, "I'M GETTING TO THAT!" Alvin replied, as the float kept going, luckily even at full speed the thing went less than thirty miles an hour, giving any by standers enough time to get out of the way. Meanwhile, the rest of the family was following the float in the car, Dave having gone from angry to worried when the float broke through the road block, "I hope he's okay," Dave said to himself, as Ian rolled his eyes, "I understand that Dave, I understood the first ten times you said it, just stop saying it out loud please," the bald co-manager said, as he then sighed and watched the float ahead of them.

Eventually, Alvin was able to steer the float into an abandoned airport, which at least made it easier to maneuver the giant float…until the thing crashed into an old airplane, the airbags deploying and causing Alvin to be pinned to the seat behind him. Nathan then climbed up onto the seat and sighed, using a claw to pop the airbag and let Alvin free, "You're lucky my wing didn't get broken," Nathan said, then a shadow blocked the flickering lights of the float, causing both rodents to look up and see Dave standing there, a very angry look on his face, "Uhh…it isn't what it looks like Dave," Alvin said, causing the man to roll his eyes, "Okay then, explain to me how this doesn't look like you and Nathan hi-jacked a Carnival Parade float?" Dave asked, causing Nathan to wave his arms in protest, "Nope! I had nothing to do with it, it was all him!" the orange clad bat said, causing Alvin to slap him in the back of the head, "Dude, come on!" Alvin said, as Dave then stood up and picked both of them up by their shirt collars. "You two are in big trouble, remember we're not in America at the moment," Dave said, causing Alvin to chuckle, "Technically, we are in America…well South America anyway," he said, causing Dave to groan, "Don't get smart with me Alvin, I should ground you both, or at least you Alvin, but I'm not, reason being that I am glad you two are safe." Dave explained, just as someone tapped Dave on the shoulder, causing him to turn and find the owner of the float, an angry look on his face as he spat out all sorts of things in Portuguese which Dave could tell without needing a translation that he was talking about his float.

* * *

"Alvin, I can't believe you hi-jacked the float!" Dave yelled, the family back in the hotel room getting ready for bed, "Need I remind you, Dave, that if the blundering bat over there hadn't interrupted my bit of fun, we wouldn't be yelling right now, would we!" Alvin shouted back, as Sven leaned over to Kris, "Is he always-" "Yup," Kris replied, not even letting her boyfriend finish his question. "Hey! I was trying to keep you out of trouble; it was your own fault you got into the float!" Nathan yelled, as Alvin growled, "Yeah, but who hit the gas pedal?" Alvin asked, getting a roll of the eyes from the huge bat, "Yes, I'll admit I hit the gas pedal, but you didn't even try to stay on the road," Nathan replied, as Dave rolled his eyes, "Anyway, Alvin, you're grounded," Dave said, causing the red clad chipmunk to groan, "Aww, why! Nobody was hurt, and I paid for the damages to that guy's float, out of my own pocket…figuratively speaking." Alvin complained, as Brittany chuckled, "Serves you right for ruining that man's livelihood," she said, getting a childish reaction from her boyfriend, which was he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Doesn't matter Alvin, you could've hurt not only yourself or Nathan, but a lot of local people, and as much as I want to sympathise with you paying willingly with your own money, I can't just not punish you, so for the next couple days, you will be staying here in the room, while we go out for activities. I should ground you for the rest of the trip, but since you did cover the charges that man asked for, I'll settle for two days, got it?" Dave asked, then panted a bit from that mouthful of words, "Sure thing Dave," Alvin replied, as he imagined the fun he could have all alone in the Fasano's room. "Oh, and Ian will be staying with you," Dave explained, causing all thoughts of "fun" to go poof, "WHY!" Alvin shouted, as Dave held up a pet carrier, "Because, for once, I am giving Ian permission to put you in here if you are caught making trouble," Dave explained, as Ian face-palmed and sighed, "So let me get this straight, you and the others get to go out on the town, while I have to play nanny to a chipmunk?" Ian asked, as Alvin sighed and went to the couch, flipping through the channels till he came to an episode of Sponge-Bob Square-Pants. It was a re-run, but that didn't matter, as long as he could drown out the discussion between the two humans.

* * *

Later Alvin was outside on the deck attached to the hotel room. It was a clear night, and the stars were shining like diamonds in the sky, "Alvin? Why are you up?" Jeanette asked, causing Alvin to sigh, "I just need some time alone okay," Alvin replied, as the purple clad Chipette rolled her eyes and hopped up to where Alvin was, "You wanna talk, I'm a good listener." Jeanette asked, as Alvin sighed again, "Well, let's see, I am almost certain that I have beaten my trouble record, not two days in Rio and I am grounded." Alvin explained, causing Jeanette to giggle a bit, "No, I think that is easily beaten by when you got us all stranded on that island during the cruise," she said, getting a chuckle out of Alvin, "True, but what about when I threw my game controller at Nathan and broke his arm?" Alvin asked, as Jeanette nodded, "Yeah I think that's up there, though probable still not stranded island level," Jeanette replied, then placed a hand on Alvin's shoulder, "I understand how you feel Alvin, I mean not specifically, but your need to cause mischief, it's like my need for my glasses," Jeanette added, causing Alvin to chuckle, "So if I don't cause trouble I go blind? Not getting where this is going Jen, but keep going," Alvin said, causing Jeanette to roll her eyes again.

"Well, if I have my glasses on, I can see perfectly, and I can sing, dance, heck if I was so inclined, I'd probably be able to fly an airplane…and no Alvin, I'm not going to do that," Jeanette explained, to which Alvin snapped his fingers, "Darn, and here I thought I'd be able to convince you to fly me home," Alvin chuckled, as Jeanette giggled, "Anyway, as I was saying, if I don't have my glasses, I can't see anything but blurs, I can still sing, but if I try to dance I fumble like crazy. Seems to me you need to cause mischief to have the same sort of stability that I have with my glasses. Even if it means doing the old "Kick Me" sign on someone's back, then you're good to go." Jeanette explained, as Alvin nodded, "Yeah, and apparently if I don't get in enough mischief, I go off like a trouble bomb and crash a Carnival float into a plane," Alvin said, causing Jeanette to blink, then burst out laughing, falling to the deck of the patio and rolling around, "Oh sure, laugh it up, it really helps me with being trapped here…tomorrow with Ian." Alvin said, as Jeanette calmed herself down a bit, "I'm sorry, but listening to you say it like that, it's too much, I couldn't help it." Jeanette replied, giggling still from her earlier laughing fit. Alvin then thought it over and started laughing himself, "Okay, I can understand," Alvin chuckled, then hopped down with Jeanette and held out a hand, "Need a lift?" Alvin asked, as Jeanette smiled and took his hand, "Thanks, Oh, look in the sky." Jeanette said, as Alvin looked up, seeing nothing but stars, "Umm…what am I looking at other than stars?" Alvin asked, causing Jeanette to roll her eyes and grab his head, shifting his head so that he was looking in the same spot she was, "Right there is the star I named a long time ago, before me and my sisters came to live with you guys, I named it after my sister, along with two others, just take a guess as to who this star is named after?" Jeanette said, as Alvin looked at the pinkish glow of the star he was currently being forced to look at, "Is it Eleanor?" Alvin asked, then chucked and nodded, "I know it's probably Brittany's Star, just seeing if I can get another laugh is all." Alvin said, as Jeanette playfully punched him in the shoulder, "Ouch, that was actually a good one Jen," he said, as they chuckled and both went inside for bed.

* * *

Okay, so I know you guys have sent in OC's, so I'm gonna list those who will appear in the next chapter…in the next author's note XD.

Anyway, here's the answers for last chapter's question:

Golden Quintet: The scariest movie I've ever seen is Storm Chaser. I think thats what it is called. In the begining there's a tornado that whisks away the father.

WordNerb93: Technically, the scariest movie I watched when I was younger was Jurassic Park. Ironically, it never actually scared me, even though I saw the entire thing at about six.

Kuro Rakka Shimo: The scariest movie I ever saw... has to be Jeepers Creepers 2, It doesn't scare me now, but I was just a little boy... I HAD NIGHTMARES FOR A WEEK!

cutiepiex2: Actually, it was MIB 1. I was paranoid for a week.

MetalMunk15: Scariest movie huh? Wellll...I can't seem to remember :/

Okay, so since you guys love these questions, here's another:

"What was the worst thing you ever got in trouble for?"


	4. Chapter 4: LEEEEEROOOYY JEEEENKIIINSS!

**Authors Note: **Okay, so I said I'd include a list of OC's I'm taking in this chapter, but I won't do it here, at the end of the chapter I'll list the owners of the OC's I used in this chapter. Also, I'm in need of some character sketches for the OC's that are bats (I.E: Nathan, Kris, Sven, and any others I introduce in this chapter), so if any of you artists out there are good at drawing bat characters, then feel free to give it a shot, then if you have a DeviantART account, upload the pic there (just so you know, you guys can take your time, I don't expect anyone to draw anything at a pace above their normal time).

**Disclaimer:** Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the OC or Sven Sovani belongs to Kuro Rakka Shimo.

* * *

Alvin sighed and rolled onto his back, while Ian was sitting in a chair nearby reading a newspaper, "I know Alvin, but I can't go against Dave's rules…as much as I'd like to just lock you in the cage and go out for a while, I can't do that," Ian said, as Alvin groaned, "Then couldn't you just take me with you?" Alvin asked, causing Ian to laugh, "Yeah, that's a great idea, take you out of the room with me, then maybe when we get back we can explain to Dave why we were gone." Ian replied, causing Alvin to chuckle, knowing he was going to get out of being grounded…for a while at least, "Who says Dave will know we we're out on the town Ian?" Alvin asked, causing Ian to laugh out like the red clad chipmunk had told a joke. After a while though, Ian's laughter died down to a chuckle, causing Alvin to grin, knowing that the bald man was actually thinking this over, "You know, you may be onto something, Dave said that they'd be out for most of the day, and if we play our cards right we should be able to go out and have some fun, and be back before Dave and the others get back," Ian said, then Alvin smiled and hopped up to Ian's shoulder, "Alright, onward to freedom!" Alvin shouted, as the two guys shared a brofist and Ian headed out the door, "Remember, we need to be back before the others okay?" Ian said, as Alvin chuckled, "Of course Ian…" Alvin replied, as the two exited the hotel, unaware of the four sets of eyes watching from the bushes.

"Okay, the coast is clear," a feminine voice said, as a golden-brown furred bat in an olive green tank top with ruby red eyes hopped out of the bushes, shaking herself to get the bits of grass out of her fur and pulling a leaf out of her hair, "INCOMING!" was all this girl heard before she was practically squished under a much larger bat, this one being a fish-eating bat, and he was in a pair of red shorts with a red and black striped T-shirt, a black fedora style hat floating down and landing on the ground next to him, which this bat quickly picked up and slipped onto his head, "Rodrigo, get off me!" the smaller female shouted, causing Rodrigo to hop off and giggle nervously, "Sorry Stellaluna, I thought you were already inside," Rodrigo said, just as two chipmunks jumped out of the bushes, one a male with light brown fur and green eyes, wearing a blue and yellow striped T-shirt and a small green wrist watch around his left wrist, and a guitar case on his back, "Dude, I thought I was the stunt guy here," he said, as Rodrigo chuckled, "Easy for you to say Marco, I can fly while you can only…fall with style." Rodrigo replied, as Marco laughed, the other chipmunk being a female…making her a Chipette. She had brown fur with blonde hair on her head, and aqua marine colored eyes, she wore a green spaghetti-strap style top and a yellow skirt, "Yeah Marco, I think you need to be less risky with your life and more risky with me papi," the Chipette said, as Marco chuckled and placed a kiss to her cheek, "Sure thing Aqua, now how's the food here?" Marco asked, as Stellaluna looked up, noticing a glass door was open a crack, "Okay, me and Rodrigo will fly up and check the room for food. More than likely there will be food, so you guys might as well get up here, but just in cast, you two stand guard and tell us if…" by this point Stellaluna realized that she was alone, the others already inside, "Or I could just stand around and talk to myself," Stellaluna said to herself, taking off and flying up to the glass door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dave was taking the kids to another market area, this one in a different place than the first and the stalls were selling a bigger variety of items, including an odd looking fruit with pink skin, and covered in leaf-like green spines, which a certain bat was rather interested in, "How much for…that thing?" Nathan asked, luckily the stall owner being able to speak and understand English, the man stating the fruits were five dollars in Brazilian Real. Nathan gladly handed over the money and was then presented with a whole Dragon Fruit, "Whoa, Dave! Need some assistance here!" Nathan shouted, as the stand owner chuckled and kept the bat from toppling over onto the ground. Meanwhile, as Dave approached the stand, a short distance away Ian and Alvin peeked out from around a corner, both with fearful looks on their faces, " "Go to the market" you said, "Dave would never go shopping" you said," Ian complained, as Alvin groaned to himself, "Yeah well how was I supposed to know? In fact it's supposed to be you and Dave planning these outings anyway, so why didn't you say anything?" Alvin asked, as he climbed up onto Ian's shoulder. "Let's just be cool, if we can get in without Dave seeing us, then it should be just as easy to get back out." Ian said, no sooner his cellphone going off, the two sighing in relief when it was set to vibrate.

"Hey Dave," Ian said from his end, as Dave sighed in relief, "Hey, just checking in to see how Alvin's holding up," Dave replied, getting a scoff from Ian, "No need to check in, Alvin is fine," Ian said, just as a crowd of people walked by, speaking loudly to each other, this sound obviously heard by Dave on his end of the call, "Ian? What's that sound?" Dave asked, causing Ian to chuckle, "Nothing, Alvin's just setting up a movie, apparently it's really loud!" Ian shouted, his voice luckily muted out from the sound of the group going by, "Ok, anyway, I just thought I'd tell you that we're coming back to the hotel soon, we need to drop some stuff off and I was thinking I'd let Alvin come along, if he wants to that is," Dave explained, as Ian gave Alvin the thumbs up, "Alright, I'll tell him, thanks bye." Ian replied, ending the call and quickly walking back to the Hotel.

Meanwhile, back at the Hotel, the four intruders were making themselves at home, Stellaluna was munching on some grapes, as Marco and Aqua looked for a radio, finding one near Rodrigo and turning it on, the song "We No Speak Americano" playing, the two chipmunks laughing at the song, then dancing together. The room itself was fine, nothing damaged…but there was a lot of garbage and discarded food everywhere, so the room was basically trashed, "Um, guys? Shouldn't we clean this mess up?" Rodrigo asked, as Marco shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why not, but right now let's have some fun," the green eyed chipmunk replied, as Ian and Alvin arrived at their door, hours before Dave could even dream of getting back, the two chuckling and joking around, stopping short as they heard the music from inside their room. "Ian, I think somebody is in our room!" Alvin said, as the bald man nodded, then used the card key to unlock the door, the telltale "click" of the lock heard by the four rodents inside, "Uh oh, scatter everyone!" Stellaluna shouted, just as Ian slammed the door open, both he and Alvin gasping in horror at the mess inside, "How…" Ian said to himself, closing the door as Alvin dashed to the patio door, "I knew I forgot something, I left this open last night by accident," the red clad chipmunk replied, then closed the glass door. Stellaluna saw this and face-palmed, realizing that she, along with her friends, were now stuck in the room, "Well, since we're here now, and Dave won't be back until later, how about we try to clean this up before he gets back?" Ian said, as Alvin nodded and the two started picking up the mess.

The job was easy enough, and the two were done cleaning with more than enough time before Dave got back. The four intruders, however, were in a bit of trouble, as they were trapped in the hotel room, with the current residents, and no way to get out without blowing their cover, "So, Stella, what's the plan of escape?" Marco asked, as Aqua gave him a slap to the back of his head, as Stellaluna rolled her eyes, "Okay, I think I have an idea, me and Rodrigo will sneak out and cause a diversion, while you and Aqua try to open the door we came in through. Hopefully, we'll be able to all get out and not get caught." Stellaluna explained, as Marco chuckled, "Okay, and what are the chances of this working?" Marco asked, as Stellaluna thought it over in her head, "Well, from my estimates, I think we have a thirty-two point three chance of success. Which is a heck of a lot better than usual-" "Alright, time's up, let's do this," Rodrigo said, bursting out of the cupboard that he and his friends had been hiding in, "LEEEEEEEEROOOOOOYYY JEEEEEENNKIIIIIIIINSSSS!" Rodrigo shouted, causing Ian and Alvin to jump and attempt to hide behind the couch, Ian accidentally flipping it over as he did, while the three remaining intruders all face-palmed, "Rodrigo you idiot!" Stellaluna shouted, as the black and red clad bat flew around the room, until Ian stood up and scooped the flying rodent out of the air with a cage. This process of capturing the intruders went on for about thirty minutes, until all four of the intruders were captured, and also right as Dave entered the hotel room and gasped, "Alvin! Ian! What is this mess!" Dave yelled, as the two turned and noticed Dave, the others coming out from behind him and also gasping at the damages to their room, to which Alvin and Ian both smiled in a last ditch attempt to calm Dave down, "Dave, I know what it looks like, but there's an explanation for this." Ian replied, as Dave looked at the room in shock and anger, "Well I'd love to hear it Ian," Dave replied, causing Ian to pick up the cage Dave had intended to be used for "Time-Out" for Alvin, only seeing two bats and two chipmunks inside, all looking rather afraid and nervous, "These are the reason the room is trashed…true it was caused by me and Alvin, but only because we had a hard time catching these thieves!" Ian explained, as Dave looked to the four rodents in the cage, the green and yellow clad Chipette shivering and holding tightly onto the male next to her.

* * *

After everyone had finished cleaning the room up again, Dave sat the cage on the couch and opened the door, allowing the four "thieves" to come out of the cage, "Well, I think you owe us an explanation," Dave said, as the four friends looked to each other, eventually ending up with the golden brown furred bat sighing and stepping forward, "Sorry, we didn't mean to cause any trouble, or any damage to this place, it's just…well we were hungry, and just so happened that the glass door was opened enough for us to get in, we were planning on getting the place cleaned up and leaving after, when those two came into the room and caught us," Stellaluna explained, causing Alvin and Ian to chuckle, as Dave rolled his eyes, having expected as much but not really that mad about it, all the while Nathan was staring at the female bat, "Well, if you like you can stay with us, I don't think Dave will mind, right Dave?" Nathan asked, as the human shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why not? Just one thing…what are your names?" Dave asked, as the four smiled. "I'm Stellaluna, the other bat is Rodrigo, the chipmunk is Marco and the Chipette is Aqua." Stellaluna explained, everyone introduced themselves, and Sven hugged Rodrigo, "Dude, I thought I'd never see you or the others again," Sven said, as Kris stepped over to his side, "You know them?" she asked, getting a chuckle from her boyfriend, "Yeah, these guys and myself were in a small band, nothing much but hey, we are good together." Sven replied, as Marco took out his guitar, the thing a metallic blue color and decorated with yellow lightning bolts, "Hey, how about we play a song, show this group who got talent," Marco said, as Sven chuckled, "Sorry Marco, these guys are just as good as we are, but maybe they'd like a performance," Sven replied, as Rodrigo knocked some empty yogurt containers over onto the floor, gliding down and tapping it, smiling as he then started to use it as a drum to play a beat, as Sven took out his guitar and started playing a tune, Marco joining in right away, the now a little more familiar and even upbeat, Aqua smiling and starting to dance to the music, then she began to sing.

"_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell,_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way," _Aqua sang, as Stellaluna stood off to the side, the green and yellow clad Chipette grinning and pulling the bat over, "Go on girl, sing," she said, as she pushed Stellaluna a little bit, "Okay," Stellaluna replied, as she looked to Nathan and smiled, then started to sing the next part.

"_I trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss,_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way,"_ Stellaluna sang, as Alvin shoved Nathan down to where the group was currently performing. When the huge bat got up, his dark eyes met the ruby red ones of Stellaluna, the two smiling as she kept on singing,

"_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin',_

_Hot night, wind was blowin',_

_Where you think you're going baby?"_ at this moment, both Aqua and Alvin lightly pushed on Stellaluna and Nathan, causing the two to end up into a kiss, a quick one but still enough to make the two bats giggle and Stellaluna blushed as she continued singing.

"_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?"_ Stellaluna sang, as she then hugged Nathan around his neck, the flying fox hugging back. At this point, the song beat changed, going from the upbeat tempo of "Call Me Maybe" to a more romantic song. This one Nathan sang, as the Chipettes, Kris and the Chipmunks joined in on, the group also helping out with the song.

"_Every part in my heart, I'm giving out,_

_Every song on my lips, I'm singing out,_

_Any fear in my soul, I'm letting go,_

_Anyone who asks, I'll let them know,"_ Nathan sang, as he smiled down at Stellaluna, the considerably smaller bat blushing as he continued to sing.

"_She's the one, she's the one, I'll say it out,_

_She's the one, she's the one, I'll say it proud,_

_Ring the bell, ring the bell for the whole crowd,_

_Ring the bell, ring the bell,"_ at this point, Nathan started to dance with Stellaluna, nothing fancy, but enough to get the girl smiling a bit more. All the while, Nathan kept on singing.

"_I'm telling the world, that I've found the girl,_

_The one I can live for, the one who deserves,_

_To give all the light, a reason to fly,_

_The one I can live for, a reason for life."_ Nathan then was surprised with a kiss from Stellaluna, this one enough to make the huge bat flop over onto his back, causing the music to stop altogether and everyone to laugh. Then Rodrigo rolled his eyes, "Why does that never happen to me?" he asked, getting yet another round of laughs, which would've normally made him upset, but right now he actually found it funny and laughed with everyone else.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was ready for bed, Stellaluna sharing Nathan's roost, while Rodrigo roosted on a third roost provided by the Fasano Hotel. Marco and Aqua were provided with a temporary bed on the couch, as everyone settled down for the night. "Well, good night everyone," Dave said, causing everyone to tell each other good night as well. Eventually everyone settled down for good, and went to sleep.

* * *

There you guys go, a new chapter. Hope you guys liked it, so tell me what you thought of it. Also, if anyone is wondering, the four new characters I used are owned by the following:

Forteller of Three: Stellaluna.

cutiepiex2: Aqua DeFlores.

WordNerb93: Rodrigo Nunez.

Disney'sGurl: Marco Lorado.

To those of you who's OC's didn't show up, don't worry, I'm planning on taking a couple more OC's, but only about two more at the moment. Also, just a recap, I am using the same rule for OC's as MetalMunk15, only one per user unless otherwise specified.

Anyway, here are the answers for last chapters' question:

Kuro Rakka Shimo: It's pretty big, I don't wanna talk about it... *shudders*

MetalMunk15: I ran away once, that's probably the worst thing I got in trouble for, I wasn't gone for that long, an hour or two at the most yet my mom wanted to call the cops and my uncle, sister, and cousins were looking for me. I'm never going to run off on my cousin's farm again O-O my mom was so scared and mad! I learned my lesson! XD

Disney'sGurl: The worse thing I got in trouble for was for 'running away'. I had ran away to my next door neighbor's, where I slept over. My dad wasn't happy -_-

WordNerb93: The worst thing I ever got in trouble for... I think it was in elementary school. I was throwing rocks onto a building and one ended up hitting a girl in the head...

AFictionalMind: Borrowing money to buy something I wasn't supposed to buy (yeah, I know not exciting, but I'm a good kid ;)

cutiepiex2: The worst thing I got in trouble for was for bringing a bird into my house. It had a broken wing, but when my mom went into my room one day...and the bird tweeted. She wasn't calm…she freaked and almost fell.

And again, here's a new question, which I'll remind you readers that it is your choice whether you answer or not, though I do enjoy reading the answers you guys submit:

"What was the craziest thing you have ever done?"


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Bored!

**Authors Note:** Finally! I have managed to get this up! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review…after you've read the chapter that is XD.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the OC's listed below belong to the following users:

Sven Sovani: Kuro Rakka Shimo.

Stellaluna: Foreteller of Three.

Aqua DeFlores: cutiepiex2.

Rodrigo Nunez: WordNerb93.

Marco Lorado: Disney'sGurl.

* * *

It was a rather hectic day ahead of Dave, not that he had intended it to be, but with a total of 11 talking rodents, five of which could fly, then Dave was getting stressed a little. At the moment he took the kids out to the market again, the streets crowded by post Carnival decorations and likewise stuff, including a performer who was…well nearly naked for lack of a better term, but she wasn't just dancing, she was running a stall where she sold copies of her costume, and the occasional dance lesson. Somehow Theodore had found his way over to this stall and the lady thought he was adorable, giving him a feather from her costume and sending him on his way, "Thank you!" Theodore shouted to the woman, as Alvin grumbled next to Marco, who was finding Alvin's reaction rather funny.

"Okay, that's it! If I don't do something fun in about five minutes, I'm gonna go crazy!" Alvin suddenly blurted, causing Marco to yelp and jump away from the red clad chipmunk, only to make out like he hadn't been startled at all. "Geez, is Alvin always like this?" Marco asked, getting nods from everyone in the group, "Yeah, he is." Is all Sven replied with, as Alvin rolled his eyes and scampered off to a stand. After the said five minutes, and with Alvin not going crazy like he said he would, Dave decided to get something to eat, and told the others to come along with him.

* * *

"Man I'm bored!" Alvin complained, causing Brittany to roll her eyes, "We know that, you don't have to shout it like it's the end of the world." The pink clad Chipette replied, as Alvin's ears perked up, something that only happened when he was thinking…which knowing Alvin, meant something was going to happen soon. "Hey, anyone hear what I hear?" Alvin asked, as Dave listened carefully just able to pick up the sounds of music that seemed rather familiar to the group. Turning the corner a few feet away, and they found the musical group from the "Christ the Redeemer" jam session a few days earlier, playing a bit of music on the sidewalk. To this discovery, Alvin grinned and whispered something to Brittany, who for once grinned herself and nodded in agreement, the two dashing to the group and whispering their plans into the leader's ears.

He smiled and spoke something to his friends, who all nodded and started playing an upbeat tune, which passerby's stopped and smiled to the tune, some even dropping a coin or two into the guitar case nearby. While this happened, the boys and girls of the group split up and took separate sides, with the Chipmunks and the Chipettes took positions across from each other. It was both groups who gang the first part together.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO,_

_Gotta let go,_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO,_

_Baby, let's go,"_ at this moment Alvin jumped in, playfully pushing Brittany out of the "spotlight" and started to sing a solo bit for the beginning, the whole time Brittany fuming from being pushed aside.

"_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance _

_I hit the floor _

_'Cause that's my, _

_Plans, plans, plans, plans _

_I'm wearing all my favorite_

_Brands, brands, brands, brands _

_Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Yeah, yeah,_

'_Cause it goes on and on and on _

_And it goes on and on and on, yeah,"_ Alvin then passed the song off to Theodore, the green clad chipmunk dancing as he sang, using the feather he had gotten earlier like a play guitar.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO,_

_Gotta let go,_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO,_

_Baby, let's go,"_ Theodore then passed the song over to Simon, who had just finished cleaning his glasses, twirling them in his fingers and finally slipping them onto his face. After that trick, he started to sing his part, dancing as he did so.

"_'Cause we gon' rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite,_

_Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite,"_ at this point, Brittany and her sisters started dancing themselves, as the guys just watched. Alvin specifically was very interested in the sight of Brittany's tail swaying with the music. While the girls were dancing, they sang their part of the song together.

"_I came to move, move, move, move,_

_Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew,_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do,_

_Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

'_Cause it goes on and on and on,_

_And it goes on and on and on,_

_Yeah,"_ Brittany and her sisters then synchronized for this next part, as the three sisters danced to the song playing, the guys joining in on it as well. Again a crowd was forming, something that was a bit of a routine on this vacation.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO,_

_Gotta let go,_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO,_

_Baby let's go,"_ At this point the music group started to dance as they played, along with the crowd that formed for the third concert of the entire vacation.

"'_Cause we gon' rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite,_

'_Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite."_ The group sang, as the other group of Sven, Stellaluna, Aqua, Marco and Rodrigo took up the song, the Chipmunks and Chipettes dancing together, and various people in the crowd were again filming the moment.

"_I'm gonna take it all out,_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing,_

_I'm alone and all I,_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing,_

'_Cause I, I, I, believe it,_

_And I, I, I,_

_I just want it all,_

_I just want it all,_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air,_

_Hands in the air,_

_Put your hands in the air,"_ at this point, the entire crowd was dancing and even singing along, including Ian who, for lack of a better term, freaking sucked at this.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO,_

_Gotta let go,_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO,_

_Baby, let's go,_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite,_

'_Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite,"_ with that the group of rodents ended the song, the crowd cheering for them before dispersing back to their routines. "There, I think I'm good for a while," Alvin said, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

Back at the hotel, the family were enjoying some local cuisine…in other words, the Brazilian McDonalds, though Alvin was having more fun trying to steal fries from the others. He had successfully taken a French Fry from each plate, though when he tried to snatch a fry from Marco's plate, the brown furred chipmunk grabbed the fry from Alvin and whacked him in the face with it, effectively sending him to the floor, "OW! MY FACE!" Alvin shouted, causing everyone to look in his direction, as Marco laughed, "Teach you to steal my food you A-Man!" Marco laughed, as Alvin chuckled and flopped onto his back, "Man that was mean." Alvin laughed, as he picked himself back up from the floor and got back up to the table to eat his meal.

* * *

Later on, they were out again, because apparently the musical group from earlier was actually a local band, and they requested the appearance of the kids to sing with them. For the first song, the guys decided on a song for Nathan, which the others would help with backup singing if he needed it. Though at the moment, it had Alvin and Brittany on a small park bench setting, the two dressed like normal people and acting like they were shy. Nathan was with Sven off to the side, the two wearing microphone headsets so they could act out their part. "Dude, look at those two," Sven said, as Nathan nodded, "I know, it's obvious they need some relationship help, so I think I'll help by setting the mood." Nathan replied, causing Sven to chuckle, "Set the mood? You couldn't set an alarm clock man!" Sven laughed, causing Nathan to roll his eyes and shake his head, "Yeah, well I know how to "Set. The. Mood." check it out," Nathan replied, as the group started playing soft toned music, Nathan himself stepping up to the couple.

"_Ah que linda_

_Bossa nova, samba_

_Coração do Brasil,_

_And now_ _it's the new style,"_ At this point, Nathan wrapped his wings around the couple, only to spring up and reveal them in much more traditionally Brazilian versions of their clothes, the two hopping up and beginning to dance to the new music, upbeat and fast. Nathan looped through the air once then came back to the ground, at which point he started performing the song.

"_Get it get it get it get it get it get get it girl,_

_Get get get get get get get it girl__,_

_Get it get it get it get it get it get get it girl__,_

_Get get get get get get get it girl__,_

_Take her take her to the floor__,_

_Show her show her how you roll__,_

_Drop it drop it drop it low, drop it..."_ Nathan then trailed off for a second, smiling to himself as he quickly took up the next part. All the while Alvin and Brittany, along with the others on stage danced to the music.

"_Make-Make-Make it funky in Brazil,_

_Do that samba, don't stay still,_

_Come on up, we keep you dancin',_

_Super groupers how you feel,_

_We gonna rock it in the street, till we see the morning sun,_

_We ain't stoppin' in the Carnival, we party on and on,_

_Rock it on and on, on and on,_

_That's just how we do,_

_And my beats be pumpin' loud like samba schools to make you move,_

_This party will never end, no baby it's never over,_

_All the millions of Brazilians come and make me say "gostoso","_ Nathan raped, the crowd cheering already, this only being an opener for the true performance, the music group taking the singing over at the moment.

"_All the birds of a feather,_

_Do what they love most of all,_

_Moon and the stars, strumming guitars,_

_That's why we love Carnival,"_ the song was then passed back to the guest performers, in this case Alvin and Brittany, the two still dancing as they sang the next part, passing it back and forth and eventually singing together.

"_Loving our life in the jungle,_

_Everything's wild and free,"_

"_Never alone, 'cause this is our home,"_

"_Magic can happen for real, in Rio,_

_All by itself (by itself),_

_You can't see, it coming_

_You can't find it anywhere else,"_ At this point, Nathan jumped back in on the song.

"_I'm a Capoeira king-a, __king-a, king-a, king-a, king-a,_

_Bats like me, 'cause I'm a hot wing-a, "Nathan's hot wing-a","_ here Sven and Rodrigo joined Nathan, Sven tapping on his bottle cap hat again, the three bats passing the song to each other.

"_Here everybody loves samba,"_

"_I like the samba!"_

"_Rhythm you feel in your heart,"_

"_I'm the samba master!"_

"_Beauty and love, what more could you want?"_ At this point, everyone joined in on singing the song.

"_Everything can be for real, in Rio,_

_Here's something else (something else),_

_You just feel, it happening,_

_You won't find it anywhere else."_ With that the song ended, the audience cheering for them all, the kids smiling and waving to the crowd, taking bows and even stealing a kiss from their respective counterparts. After this, the kids went back to the hotel, sleepy and ready to go to bed, so they didn't argue with Dave, instead going straight to bed and sleeping away their cares for the day.

* * *

Well, there you go, I think it sucks myself, but you be the judge, let me know in a review what you think of it. Also, I'm going to see if I can get the next chapter up sooner than this one, I really hate keeping you guys waiting for updates, so to make up for it, I'm letting you guys choose which song I should use next, or rather suggest songs to be used.

Anyway, here's last chapter's answers, yeah you guys have missed this, I can tell XD:

Foreteller of Three: Hm... I'd say attempting to release the seatbelt during a roller coaster ride.

AFictionalMind: Danced and lip-synced Payphone by Maroon 5 in a public park (actually got random people to dance along LOL).

MetalMunk15: Hmm craziest thing? Laid down in the middle of the toy aisle in Wal*Mart, scared a kid, got kicked in the stomach. There's more crazy things but that has to be the funniest, well besides stalking someone dressed as Darth Vader O.o

Kuro Rakka Shimo: Oh! I shouted "IGNORE ME!" While in a library! Everyone looked soo mad!

cutiepiex2: The craziest thing I ever did was when I had a Halloween party. I was dressed as a baby.I got Soooooo embarassed!

Okay, now that that's done, I'm actually gonna answer my previous question, and for me, the craziest thing I have ever done was to try and confront my neighbors pet peacock…didn't get hurt, but I'm sure I would've if I hadn't dropped those feathers and backed off XD.

Now, for the new question:

"What is the longest time, in your opinion, that you've ever been just plain bored?"


End file.
